In recent years, endless rubber crawlers have been used in undercarriages for agricultural machines, construction machines, and earth-moving machines.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2006-160069 discloses a rubber crawler having an inner peripheral surface on which rubber projections that engage with a drive wheel of a machine body and to which drive force is input are formed at regular intervals in the crawler circumferential direction. In this rubber crawler, the rubber forming the regions of the inner peripheral surface corresponding to the areas between the rubber projections (below, this rubber will be simply called inner peripheral surface rubber) is formed integrally with the mutually adjacent rubber projections.